a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication devices. More specifically, this invention relates to mobile communication devices that incorporate various electromagnetic radiation sensors.
b. Description of Prior Art
Most wireless communication devices (cellular or mobile telephones) incorporate additional non-communication features, such as imaging (photo and video), personal planners, games, etc. There are numerous inventions that attempt to include among these additional features the measurement and/or monitoring of external signals such as temperature. These inventions are exemplified by the following selection that is incorporated herein as references.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,947,222 issued to Bae et al. teaches compensation for ambient temperature for measuring response of a biosensor. US patent Publication No. 2007/0129105 issued to Shen describes a contact ear thermometer having an elongated ear probe embedded in a mobile communication device. These and other inventions demonstrate that wireless communication devices (a mobile phone, e.g.) are in fact multi-function instruments whose purpose is much broader than just transmitting and receiving acoustic signals. There are numerous additional functions that such devices can perform by utilizing a synergy between their components and additional sensors. These sensors, among many, may include sensors for monitoring electromagnetic radiation (EMR) originated from external sources. The EMR forms an ambient electromagnetic field (EMF). Spectrum of the field may be extremely broad ranging from constant levels of electric and magnetic fields to alternating EMF of very long wavelengths approximately from 6·106 m (corresponding to frequency of 50 Hz) to UV and further to X-rays. The present invention relates to three rather broad portions of the EMF spectrum. One is the portion having wavelengths from approximately 5·106 m to 2.5 cm, that is from very low frequency of 50 Hz to very high frequency of about 12 GHz that embrace EMRs emanated from high-voltage power lines, electric motors and generators, fluorescent lights, wireless routers and cellular telephones. These EMF create the so-called low and radio-frequency EMF pollution that may have negative effects on humans and interfere with electronic equipment. Humans subjected to strong EMF may have increased risk of developing serious diseases, such as cancer, loss of reproductive functions, etc. Electronic equipment subjected to the interfering EMF may malfunction.
Another portion of the spectrum that is also a subject of this invention is the mid and far infrared spectral range from about 3·10−6 to 15·10−6 m that is called a thermal infrared EMR. The non-contact infrared thermometers operate in this range.
And the third portion of the EMR spectrum is ultraviolet (UV) having wavelengths in the range of 200-400·10−9 m. A UV monitoring may be useful for health reasons to measure the level of personal exposure to sun radiation. The free-standing UV monitors are known in art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,943 issued to Jeunehomme et al. that is incorporated herein as a reference.
There are numerous patents related to non-contact temperature measurements by means of thermal (infrared) radiation passively emanating from a surface of an object. Typical sensors that operate in the infrared (IR) range of thermal radiation are either thermopiles or pyroelectrics as exemplified by the industrial non-contact thermometer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,672 issued to Beynon and the medical infrared thermometer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,730 issued to Fraden. When temperature is measured from the surface (skin) of a human subject, it is desirable to infer from it the inner body (core) temperature for the diagnostic purposes. The algorithm for computing the core body temperature from the body surface temperature is known in the art and is exemplified by the U.S. Patent publication No. 2007/0282218 issued to Yarden. All above patents and publication are incorporated herein as references.
When temperature is measured remotely by means of the IR EMR, it is important to find a correct location on the surface of the object where the temperature should be measured, and an optimal distance from that location to the IR sensor. One known method for finding the desired distance is to incorporate a proximity sensor into an IR thermometer as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,278 issued to Hollander et al. that is incorporated herein as a reference. However, the cost and complexity of incorporating a proximity sensor in a mobile communication device together with proximity sensor's inability to determine the correct position of the IR sensor make it desirable to find an alternative solution.
Another EMR measurement system that is subject of the present invention is used for monitoring the EMF pollution. The pervasive nature of EMF in modern life, and particularly in workplaces and at home causes legitimate concerns about potential, particularly long term, health effects of EMR. Devices that emit this radiation include computers, computer terminals, computer tablets, cellular phones, routers, televisions, various Wi-Fi and Bluetooth devices. The exposure of children and young adults to mobile telephones and mobile electronic tablets reached such a level that in several countries there is either adopted or proposed legislation limiting use of such devices by children. On the other hand, the ubiquitous nature of mobile communication devices makes them the most natural candidates for measuring the levels of ambient EMR. While there are numerous specialized devices designed to gauge the level of EMF, the mobile communication devices already possess most of the needed components that would allow to perform yet another useful function: to measure and alert the user to potentially dangerous levels of surrounding EMF and simultaneously locate the places in her workspace or living quarters where such levels are lower, thus allowing the user to make intelligent decisions about placement of electronic devices both at work places and at home. Patent Publication US 2010/0125438 issued to Audet, incorporated here as a reference, teaches a method of measuring levels of EMF energy and storing a history of such measurements for each user with potential application to health care. An apparatus, system and a user graphical interface is taught, together with a communication system. Therefore this invention requires a special free-standing apparatus that may be expensive and inconvenient to carry around. U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,148 issued to Morales teaches a ranging device that issues a warning output of the EMF signal generated by various devices. Most of the key components for reliable detection of a broad-band EMF signal by a free-standing apparatus are know in art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,663, issued to Johnston incorporated here as a reference, that teaches an antenna, power meter, signal equalizer and other components.
Therefore, a goal of the present invention is to combine functionalities of the built-in digital photo camera, a non-contact thermometer and a pattern recognition algorithm for guiding the user for a proper positioning of the mobile communication device, thus insuring the optimal conditions for obtaining a reliable temperature measurement.
Another goal of this invention is to utilize the wireless capabilities of a mobile communication device for detecting and measuring the EMF signals for the purpose of assessing levels of ambient radiation.
And another goal of this invention is to integrate a UV detector with a mobile communication device. Further goals of the invention will be apparent from the foregoing description of preferred embodiments.